Ken Hidaka
Ken Hidaka '(飛鷹 健, Hidaka Ken) is a fictional character in the anime Weiss Kreuz. He is part of the four member group, Weiss, who are florists by day and assassins by night. His character design is based on his seiyuu, Tomokazu Seki, a member of the band by the same name, Weiss. In the English dub he is voiced by Brian Morey. Personality and Traits Ken is about 19 years old with brown hair and blue-green (in the anime) or brown (in the manga) eyes. He is athletic, being an avid soccer player, and tends to be hot-headed, rushing into things without giving it a second thought. Although he has a short temper, he is very cheerful and friendly. He is pure hearted, kind natured, shy and quite sentimental. He loves kids and teaches a kids' soccer team when not in Weiss. He also trusts easily, a weakness that has been exploited more than once. Ken has a strong sense of morals (it's stated that he dislikes liars) and is the only one who feels conflict over becoming a killer. As the story progresses, guilt over his actions begins to weigh him down. At the end of Verbrechen & Strafe, the first signs of insanity and him going berserk can be seen. In the dramatic CDs, his struggle to keep his growing bloodlust in control shows how much his life as an assassin has begun to corrode his soul. By the time Gluhen rolls around, Ken's hold on his sanity is nearing an all-time low: he actively seeks out the others in the two years between Weiss's collapse and Omi's rebuilding of the team in order to find someone to keep him in check. His short temper is even shorter, and he snaps at anyone who remotely angers him (he takes his anger out on Yohji who said that Ken had wasted the past two years and happily beats Kyo to the ground because he wasn't satisfied with an answer Kyo gave him). It isn't until Aya shows up to stop him that Ken makes an attempt to pull himself out of the pit he's dug himself into, and as a result, he clings to Aya as a means to regain some semblance of control. History Ken's mother died when he was very young and because of his attachment to her, he fell into a depression. In hopes of pulling him out of it, Ken's father sent him to live at a Church with Sister Amamiya, a nun who specialized in child psychotherapy. Due to his time spent there, he grew up with a bit of a religious background -he believes in God, Sin, Heaven, Hell, and many other staples of a 'Catholic' faith (in Dramatic Precious 1, he states that he is a Christian but has neglected the teachings, yet in Gluhen before the final mission, he's seen saying a prayer at his bedside before he leaves). Ken used to be a superb goalkeeper and was considered the number one goalie in the J-league. Unfortunately, during an important game, it transpired that he was mysteriously drugged, resulting in a terrible performance. Due to this, Ken was blamed for throwing the game away deliberately and was banned from the J-League. Kouichirou Kase, his best friend and another player on the team, claimed that he would help Ken find the ones who had done that to him. However, right when they were about to find them, they were interrupted. Kase was kidnapped while Ken was left for dead in a burning building. Ken was rescued by Kritiker agents who trained him to be a member of Weiss (the White Hunters). Considered dead to the world, he took up the mantle as an assassin to get revenge for his failed hopes and now unreachable dreams. Role in the Series Weiss: An Assassin and White Shaman Ken is introduced during a mission conducted by Weiß. He is the one who spots Aya first who after asking Ken if he knows about Fujimiya, begins to attack him. Later, when Ran visits the Koneko no Sumo Ie (House of the Kitten, the flower shop which Weiss uses a cover) for the first time, Ken punches Aya in retaliation for their previous encounter. This leads to a fistfight. By the end of the manga, Aya and Ken end up having a tentative partnership. Weiss Kreuz Kapitel Weiss receives a mission to eliminate Ken's ex-best friend, Kase Koichiro. Ken, overwhelmed that Kase is still alive, sets out to find him and warn him about Weiss' orders since Ken believed Kase is merely being misled. Kase, however double crosses Ken and frames him. This is when Ken finally finds out that Kase was the one who betrayed him back in the J-league, slipping a drug into his water bottle during half-time. Back then, Kase had been jealous of Ken's success for a long time and knew that it was only due to his friendship with Ken that he was still in the team. Envious and angry, he teamed up with a gang and betted high on his team losing the next game. To ensure that they did, he drugged Ken. Later on, he acted as though he was on Ken's side, telling him he'd found the leader of the gambling ring to lure Ken to the warehouse. There, he hired people to act as though he were being kidnapped while setting fire to the warehouse to kill Ken. Kase betrays Ken once more by pulling a gun on him even after pretending to express remorse, and in defence Ken executes Kase but not before Kase tells him, "I'll see you in Hell" to which Ken's reply was, "Hell? This is hell." Kase's death haunts Ken who resorts to racing on his motorcycle to stop remembering the incident. While out racing, he meets Yuriko, a fellow motorcyclist. They go swimming, play tennis, ride their bikes, and spend the night in a motel. Yuriko tells Ken about her dream of going to Australia to ride her bike in the outback and she asks Ken to be a part of it. Eager to be rid of the world of blood that he's steeped in, Ken agrees to leave with her after his last mission with Weiß. However, this mission changes his mind. Yuriko is unwittingly affected and it is only due to his knowledge as a member of Weiß that Ken ends up saving her. Yohji, who follows him, finds out about the whole affair and warns Ken not to go with her. As a killer, Yohji reminds him, he has no right to care for her. Although Ken promised Yuriko that he would meet her at the airport, he ends up watching her leave by herself after deciding to stay with Weiss. She finds a flower pressed between the pages of her book along with his ticket on the plane. Ken is usually against Farfarello and Schoen during Weiss's battles with Schwarz and Schreient respectively. Weiss Kreuz Anime Story MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - Ken recognises Kase as Kenji Koga’s second in command, and is visibly shaking learning that he has been marked for death for his role in helping carry out a massacre. He remembers back to how he was beaten and left to burn to death whilst Kase was dragged off. Ken panics thinking it can't be true, it has to be some kind of mistake that Kase is a member of this gang. Asked by Omi what's the matter, Ken turns to Manx saying they have to wait until he sorts things out then leaves. He finds Kase and greets him after all this time, they have a drink together and Ken shares he’s been looking for him this whole time. He thinks back to the game where with blurred vision he couldn’t prevent multiple goals from the opposing team. Ken remembers Kase said he wold find out what happened two years ago when he was left for dead. He also hopes that they can get to the bottom of things, before a meeting can take place, Ken see’s a man step behind and knock out Kase with an iron bar. Returning to base, Ken defends Kase saying he isn’t involved in any of this when Aya suggests targeting him. Ken approaches Manx to ask her to talk to Persia, there’s got to be some sort of mistake, when she brushes him off, he implores her that Kase is a good man and has no idea of all the things Koga is involved with. Ken is crushed when he is told if he doubts Persia, he’s out when he asks her to ask him to take Kase off the target list. Driving his motorbike, Ken remembers vividly Kase being beaten by iron materials whilst he was powerless to help. He is then attacked by armed men in a car, and challenging them to come and get him he drives off road. Returning, he takes a few out and recognises a man with a scar on his right cheek as the same one who attacked him and Kase some time ago before he escapes. Meeting him, Ken says Kase wont’t like to learn who is responsible, but that it is his boss and asks where he is right now, Kase could be in a lot of danger and he doesn’t want to see him get hurt. Ken listens as Kase says it's the other way round, that Kase knew and was monitoring Koga to make him pay for what he did to Ken. Ken is deeply touched that Kase would do this to bring him to justice for ruining Ken’s J league career and almost having him killed, Ken hears it is much too dangerous to await a confession from Koga and asks to know where he is. On his motorbike, he calls Omi to inform him Kase isn’t a criminal he is just trying to get to Koga for him, and makes his way to a cliffside mansion resolving to get Koga himself. Ken observes his surroundings noting that it's too quiet. The indoor lights are cut and Ken crashes through the door drawing his weapon, only to find that Koga has already died from poison applied to the red wine he was drinking. Upon noting he is dead Ken turns to a voice telling him that he never learns, that though Koga has died, Ken has fallen for it again. He turns to see Kase himself. To his anger, Kase reveals it was him who drugged Ken all those years ago. Further he staged his own kidnapping in a true plot to get rid of Ken since he wasn’t needed anymore, having served his purpose in Kase's mind. Ken can only listen as Kase aims to frame him for Koga’s murder and have himself assume leadership of the Creepers gang. In anger at being betrayed when Ken went to such lengths to protect his friend, and at the revelation that he was responsible for the collapse of his football career, in addition to the attempted murder, Ken draws his weapon and charges forward, but Kase tells him not to move pointing out armed guards. Ken is then sot by Kase, then again multiple times. Ken returns to find Kase returning to his building, having survived thanks to bullet proof armour, he states he didn’t like it in hell hence his return. He listens to Kase as he falls to his knees in apology saying he was jealous, as kids then when they turned pro with Ken being top player. Though he says he’s sorry and tearfully pleads saying he done it all for him, his guards were taking positions around Ken. When Kase once again betrays Ken by shooting him, Ken has little option but to finish him as the leader of the Creepers, and as someone who tried to kill him now a third time. Shaking as he watches his friend part this world with him saying he wishes he was a better friend to Ken, but also concluding with “see you in hell,” Ken finishes that they’re already in hell with everything that has transpired. MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - Thinking of Kase and what he had to do in self defence, Ken has some time to himself motorbiking. Challenging another motorcyclist, their contest is interrupted by a lorry which causes Ken to fall over the speed barrier and tumble down a slope. He is fine and is joined by the other motorcyclist, revealed to be a woman who compliments him that he rides really hard. He solemnly replies sometimes you have to ride hard and replies he’s fine. Informing her the flowers around them are Spring Lindau, after accepting her drink offer he splutters and asks what ”that crap” is. After sharing names, a forlorn Ken says he doesn’t know where he’s going yet, and Yuriko tells him to come with her. They share time looking at flowers in a store before sharing a motel together from the thunderstorm outside. He shyly answers “not really” when he's asks if he likes being a florist, and listens when Yuriko mentions quitting her job to move to Australia, and what his dream might be. Ken insists what Yuriko’s saying is interesting when she suspects he finds it otherwise, and she jokes he can't always be this serious. When asked if he’s always been a florist he suddenly quips that he’s going home. Though he ends up staying on account of the rain, Ken opts to sleep on the floor, saying he doesn’t sleep well in a soft bed – too comfortable, and replies he doesn’t know what he's doing tomorrow night when she asks before he soundly falls asleep. By morning Ken is playing tennis and swimming with Yuriko before driving back to her place by nightfall. Though he decides to leave he finds himself still looking at Yuriko as she goes to her apartment, then joins her in an embrace when she runs to him. Ken is humming to himself the next morning where he has returned to the flower shop, before noticing the Freude water bottle a girl was drinking. He meets Yuriko again to enjoy the sunset where he says he’d like things to stay like this forever, though he has an offer to leave it all behind and move with Yuriko to Australia, he says he can't and that she should just forget about him. Thinking only that he is a killer and what he done to Kase, he gets it into his head that he has no right to be happy or love her, ever. Back with Weiss, he hears Persia's mission, he recognises the health drink that has been poisoned as the one Yuriko likes. He barges through her door and flatly tells her it's poison and will kill her, before he sees the plane tickets for them both that she has procured. With this, Ken has a change of heart and promises to meet with Yuriko at the airport. Outside, Yohji is waiting for him, and Ken snaps at him when he asks if he’s in love, claiming what would Youji know, he's just a player. Ken contemplates as a murderer does he deserve to be happy, but in this instance he wants to make her dreams come true. Delivering in the mission, Ken goes straight for the president that was producing the poisoned drink that had killed so many, including nearly Yuriko. Even though he may have felt in his heart that Ken, or any of them deserved happiness, Yohji doesn’t waver in protecting Ken from a gun, using his wire before Ken can deliver the final attack on the president ending the poisoned water production. He breathes heavily and looks at his blood stained claws with it sinking in once more he is an assassin. Ken sits on his motorbike looking up at Yuriko's plane flying overhead. MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Ken is tending to the shop after closing hours, and is surprised to see Manx, she and Persia share a mission to stop international organ traders and Ken is outraged that someone could do that to another human being. He joins the mission and is with Omi as he tries to use his computer to pinpoint the surgical van unit, and thinks it’s a good start, then replies to Yohji that they will have to be lucky. Ken uses his motorbike to drive through the city searching for the truck. He is with Yohji overseeing Aya when he recognizes the girl he is with as Sakura Tomoe, and is sure Aya has something up his sleeve, of which Yohji is sure of as well. At base, Ken asks Omi if he found anything, and is inquisitive of what Omi notes, and observes the people who have had both kidneys removed would die, and thinks Aya must have known Sakura would be targeted again. He is sleeping through the spectacle of the press looking for Sakura and her reaction to Aya essentially scolding her. He joins with Aya alongside Yohji where he shows them a note he found, a number to an airline and believes Yakoo is leaving the country. Ken has contacted Omi who won't let him escape, and like Omi is dressed as an air stewardess uniform when they end Yakoo's reign of organ harvesting. Ken questions Yohji when he admires Sakura's resolve to join the track team again. MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Present with Omi, he is helping to look after a child when a sleepy Yohji enters, and reassures the kid that everything is ok when he wakes from a nightmare. Asking him what happened, where his parents are, the Ken then turns to Yohji when he recognises the name Shoichiro Sakuma, the president of Mail Order Angel. He is with Omi, Aya, Youji and Ms Momoe when he sees the news about Teppei then asks Yohji and Aya what got into him when Omi ups and leaves all of a sudden. He is beside Omi when he suddenly cries out for his father to help him in the briefing room, before listening to Persia's briefing. He receives a call from Omi when searching with Aya and Yohji when he has found a potential building, he shouts at Youji to shut up and for them to get going, that it's not the time to be flirting when Yohji makes a pass at a secretary. He joins to reinforce Omi when he finds the location with the child kidnappers Michio Katoh, Kenichi Sano and cuts down Shinji Yamagami after Youji ties him. Later at the flower shop, upon hearing the news that Shota was returned safely, he remarks so Omi saved him. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Ken tells the girls to not pray to them, they're not gods, before noticing “her again” Ouka the rich girl, and remarks to Yohji on Sayaka’s hot date with her boyfriend. He at once departs to the briefing room where Persia gives a mission to take out those who are altering human DNA to turn people into monsters. Ken turns to Manx questioning the somewhat scarcely detailed orders. He is behind Omi as together with Aya and Yohji they examine the DNA of the student who was shot the other night. Ken asks how do they do this, and suggests checking out some research labs, but opts out of drawing up a list of suspicious facilities stating that their the action guys and its Omi's job to come up with the plans. Helping to run the flower shop, he remarks to Yohji that they’re in the middle of a mission and it's way too quiet, and approaches Omi when he appears to ask if he's found out anything. Ken adds he hopes it's nothing serious when Ouka approaches Omi for help with a problem concerning what Sayaka told her about Tetsuya. Afterward Ken follows up with what Omi was saying whether he thinks Tetsuya is a monster, he joins Weiss and tells Tetsuya they cant let him go until he tells them where they can find who did this to him. Ken is tackled to the ground as Tetsuya escapes in a beast form, but he grabs parts of Yohjios wires to prevent him escaping. Noting how strong he is, they are immediately set upon by Schreient and Ken can only ask who are they. He joins Yohji as they infiltrate a part of Kourin pharmaceuticals, and blocks the others path when he sees someone ahead. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - With Schreient unleashing monsters upon them, Ken shouts at them to stop, that they’re here to save them, and joins Weiss's retreat. He calls Omi when he is knocked over and readies his weapon before one attacks him. Saved by Aya cutting it down, though shocked, Aya reminds them that they are Weiss and Ken defends himself from the attacking monsters. He appeases Schön's declared boredom in the battle by fighting back as she asks, cutting her across the cheek, he chases and tells them to stop and fight when they retreat with Masafumi. Back at the base Ken winces as Omi tends to his arm, chiding him for going too far and trying to block the whip with his hand. With this new threat, Ken agrees with Aya that he needs to get them back as he clutches his bandaged arm. Determined, Ken devotes himself to working out doing sit ups, later he joins the attack on Masafumi’s compound when the member of the Takatori family has completed his experiment. Running into Schön again, they compliment one another on their improved fighting. Their battle is interrupted by an explosion and Ken shouts for Yohji as he sees him caught in the blast. Moving to an indoor balcony area, he shouts that Masafumi has become a monster, and evades its lashing out tentacles. In the increasingly ruined and burning building, Ken turns to Hell telling her she can stop this. Their combined attacks are not working so Ken resorts to jumping on top of demon Masafumi before being entangled. MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - Within the flower shop, Ken is beside Aya smiling knowingly when Yohji suggests Omi is tired because he was surfing the internet all night looking at age restricted materials. He comments to Aya regarding Ouka's definitions of “humble.” Joining Manx in the briefing room, Persia gives them a mission to target the organisers of an underground hunting ring. After Ken asks Manx if this one is related to the other Takatori, he says it's not what he means when Manx steers the conversation implying they don't have to take part if they don’t want to. He questions Omi when he insists that he wants to act as bait to lure out the target. Aya later drives him with Yohji’s car behind when they track Omi’s location. Ken asks Aya why he thinks Omi wanted to take on such a dangerous mission. On an outcrop overlooking a vast forest, Ken uses binoculars and hearing gunfires he remarks to Aya and Yohji that it looks like the hunt has begun. With Aya saying to wait for Omi's signal, Ken replies if they don’t go people will die, and looks to Yohji when Aya chooses to remain focused on the target. Focusing on the targets and rescuing people, Ken leaps from a bush to execute a man chasing two woman with a gun. He later bursts through the lodge door alongside Aya shouting for Omi, and if he's okay. Ken looks particularly hurt as Omi points a gun at them as he tells Hirofumi to run. Though he chases after him, Ken stops with Omi keeping said gun on him, and is shocked to hear that Hirofumi is Omi's brother. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - Stopping Aya from attacking Hirofumi as he walks by him at an event, Ken says it's not time. They leave and watch Hirofumi depart with Ken remarking if only Omi hadn’t let him go back at the cabin. Later he uses the computer to find a complex with a fake name on the lease but is used in Hirofumi’s name. Ken says to Yohji he thinks no one knows about it, so his guard is down. Questioning if Yohji is really going to do it, he wonders how Omi is handling it as he hasn’t seen him around before noticing Aya enter stating it's family or duty. With Aya and Youji when Manx calls him, Ken asks if she's serious when she tells him Omi has been kidnapped by Schuldig and is being held at Hirofumi’s condo. He arrives at the top of the building before jumping to the balcony, where concealed behind the curtains he finds Omi within. Nodding when he hears Omi declare that Hirofumi is not his brother, they all interpret that as the go ahead to engage. Ken crashes through the window to the room Hirofumi and Omi are in. He witnesses an illusion of Hirofumi as the real shocked one runs away due to Schuldig's intervention. He shouts at him to get out of the way as he attacks Schuldig, and is shocked out how fast he is as he evades his and Yohji's attack. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - MISSION 24 ZEREMONIE - THE PORTRAIT WHICH PASSES EACH OTHER - MISSION 25 ENDE DES WEIß - THOSE OF WHITE... - Weiss Kreuz OVA: Verbrechen & Strafe Ken sides with Akira, ignoring Weiss' orders to kill him, causing a split in Weiß that has tragic results. Weiss Kreuz Gluhen Though Ken takes five episodes to appear, he is undoubtedly still one of the main characters. His absence so far is explained as he's been stationed in Europe to bring down a sister school of Koda Academy. His entrance shows the dark trail of mind that he's settled in. The change in his character can be witnessed as a presence which brushes his mind to take control over him, decides otherwise as it considers him too impure. After returning to Japan, he plays the undercover role of a college student. He bears a grudge against Sena in the beginning and believes that he should not be a part of Weiß. Because of his late arrival, he never encounters Kyou, which is probably for the better as earlier, Kyou had been hired to "beat him half to death" (and failed miserably). During the mission at Kowa, he is perceptive enough to realize Aya's thoughts about leaving Weiss but remains loyal to him and doesn't reveal it to anyone. In the end, Ken voluntarily ends up in jail (as speculation among his jailors go) due to his connections with the Takatori family. There he reflects over what is missing in his life and why he can't let go. He also wonders why he felt so hesitant when he saw Ran off in the airport. His life's passion, soccer finally helps him realize what path his future should follow. He decides that he wants to be with Ran and mentally tells Ran that he'll catch up with him soon. Weiss Kreuz Side B Due to Mamoru's (Omi's) connections, Ken finds out that Ran is currently being scouted by Krypton Brand. He meets up with Yoji, now Ryo and takes back Ran's katana and heads to England. He surprises Ran by turning up in Richard's mansion during Ran's practice match. They team up and work together along with Richard to beat the combined team of Mitsurugi, Michael and Chloe. As Krypton Brand, Side B, Ken and Ran once again assume the role of florists by day, assassins by night as they begin to uncover the trail of a drug trade that links back to the Koda Academy and the Z-Class (Gluhen). Ken's soccer past is once again brought up as an old friend of his, a soccer player dies. Ken suspects foul play, especially with evidence pointing to the drug's role in his death. In the team, Kurumi trusts Ken the most and Ken regards her as a little sister perhaps. Chloe and him are openly antagonistic to each other and he is amiable with the rest of his team members, the closest one being Ran. He hopes that Ran's logic about Krypton Brand allowing them to choose their own paths unlike Weiß is indeed true. Weapons and Skills Bagh Nakh Ken is proficient with using these to overcome foes in close quarters. They are a part of a glove and activated with a squeezable device held in his hand. Random Facts *Ken's codename, Siberian is a reference to his favourite weapon, the bagh nakh (tiger claws). *His favourite gun is Smith and Wesson. (Weiss Kreuz Glühen) *His image flower, the Gentian means: 'You are unjust. *Ken usually travels by motorcycle, a GPZ 400 M. *He enjoys Japanese food and strives to become perfect in it. (Weiß Kreuz Side B) *He's pretty bad at English. (Weiss Kreuz Side B) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Active